happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Cro-Marmot's Relationships
(Yo, dudes? Now when we are at Cro-Marmot, i believe that this blog WILL be easy to do as Cro-Marmot doesn't appear much, just randomly btw, and, it is pretty easy, well, even pretty short to explain if he is friend, enemy, or just neutral so just it LOOKS like everybody is neutral with him, still, we'll see about that, action!:) Cuddles: Cro have been playing dress up with him and Toothy once and in another time they was playing baseball together along with Toothy again and Russell. However, Cro MIGHT mostly be kicked later out of the team in baseball for throwing the ball far away, yet, Cuddles should be his friend still, yeah. Giggles: In their first time together, they was throwing snowballs at each other, for fun tho, but, Giggles ATTEMPTED to save him from crashing into a tree, only for her to die, and, Cro yet throws a snowball at her, either he's stupid or thinks she is still alive due to him also being, somewhat, alive in a block of ice. Yet, they can be seen in the background in Cro's really first appearance before that one, ice skating along with Sniffles, yeah. Giggles have also been dating him once, but, she might have been breaking up with him after what Toothy caused to her eye injuries. Yet, when Cro-Marmot was surfing once, it may take place before the, seen time when they was dating, as Petunia was also kissing Cro-Marmot with Giggles, tho, the girls got their lips stuck on him and got them teared off. Cro might have a crush on her. Toothy: Just like the same times when he was with Cuddles, Toothy was playing dress up and baseball with Cro-Marmot. It's that easy, duh! Lumpy: Well, they are said to be enemies due to the time when they was surfing, as Lumpy was laughing at Cro-Marmot. Yet, Lumpy was buying meat from him once, being interested in Cro's guitar skills, heck, even giving him money, once. Still, as Lumpy loves his guitar skills, Cro is neutral with Lumpy, yet, usually enemy if they do meet, hm. Petunia: Just like Giggles, Cro seems to have a crush on Petunia, too. As she was kissing his block of ice, along with Giggles after he won a surfing competition, yet, their lips was tearing off as said, yeah. In the other time, he falls in love with Petunia, as she is in a block of ice too, even IF she died, well, as he isn't moving inside his block of ice, either, he might "THINK" Petunia is alive, just stuck in ice like him, well, seems like a crush, yup. Handy: Handy also likes Cro-Marmot's guitar skills, so, even if it is a nice thing, they seems to be neutral, as they doesn't usually hang out with each other, yeah. Nutty: Nutty obviously got ice cream from him once, yet, was he meant to pay? Idk, anyway, Nutty seems, once, to try meat too that Cro-Marmot owns. So, they may be neutral, yet, Nutty seems somewhat to be a friend of him, due to him selling ice creams, yeah. Sniffles: He is also only seen when Cro-Marmot is playing his guitar, which is friendly. I say neutral since they haven't been playing with each other in other episodes, duh! Pop: He is buying ice cream, ice cream from Cro-Marmot which is so twice, however, he only got ice cream from Cro-Marmot in one episode and in a game with the same part, also, he saw Cro driving, once, so they knows each other, being neutral and friends, yeah. Cub: Cub was seen with an ice cream once so it is pretty much from Cro-Marmot, so, Cub loves ice creams and he loves Cro, as he is selling them, i'll say they are k, or, i'll say neutral and friends, too, ok, right. Flaky: Well, as they was only seen twice, first, at a bus stop, when Lumpy's fist hits her in the head, causing her to believe that Cro-Marmot did it, and, the second time was in a circus where, obviously, they works together, yup. Imo, they SHOULD be best friends. Why? Dudes, i have been thinking about most of the characters and those two was one of the only characters left to choose with, so, yeah, i decided them as Flaky is shy and easily scared, she deserves a, somewhat, friendly and quiet guy. Friendship way btw yeah. Anyway, in the previous episode where they are at the bus stop, sure, Flaky was looking mad at him, yet, i like to be believing, they was taking the same bus, hanging out with each other. And yeah they are working, same circus where Lumpy hired them, so, i explained WAY much more in "Flaky's Relationships" blog, btw, if you understand or not, check it out, ok? Anyway, i say friends, ok. Yes! The Mole: Well, hard for The Mole to know that Cro-Marmot IS a character, as he isn't able to talk or move, and, is stuck in a block of ice, neither will he know Mime exists, anyway, The Mole was seen riding on Cro-Marmot when they was spinning around into a hole, buying meat from Cro, checking if Cro is having something inside himself, heck, even giving Cro his prize after surfing. Obviously neutral to each other, as The Mole won't know Cro is a character, duh! Disco Bear: Ok, i do know that they haven't interact, yet, they WAS going together in a swimming competition, along with Russell and Lumpy, yeah. As they probably just wanted to have fun or winning, i say they are neutral due to lack of scenes and otherwise it is odd of course, duh! Russell: Right, pretty good friends, actually. Playing baseball together along with Cuddles and Toothy, standing with each other and getting a balloon hat and balloon sword from Mime, and being in some swimming competition together, also standing near each other, possibly have been hanging out, yeah. Good friends actually, without being neutral, yup! Lifty and Shifty: Lifty and Shifty are SO usually enemies with everybody else, yet, they "WAS" kidnapping Cro once so they can have it cold or cool, yeah. Obviously, he feels kidnapped, yet, they have neutral stuff to each other then as, well, he is just Cro, duh! Mime: Yeah, even if Mime WAS angry at Cro once for buying the unicycle he wanted to have, imagine the duck in the ending being one of Lumpy's killer ducks and it DID manage to eat the whole ice block? Yeah, then, Mime got his unicycle. Yet, just like how i imagine Cuddles and Nutty are formerly enemies then friends, Mime and Cro-Marmot is the second characters with this issue then, since in later episodes, Mime had a picnic with him and made an apple for him, make a balloon hat for him, along with a balloon sword to Russell, and, he buyed meat from Cro, so, both of them are mute friends, credit to Bootlegitimate for giving me this idea, btw, again. So, they are former enemies turned to close friends, cool. Flippy/Fliqpy: Well, during the swimming competition, it IS most likely that Cro-Marmot was escaping off-screen, along with the other characters, yeah, i doubt they died too, btw. So, Cro CAN also show fear, as he should be scared of Flippy, but, what do he thinks of Flippy? Hm, ok, as Flippy haven't tho interacted, only Fliqpy seems to, Cro is obviously enemy/neutral as he probably can't die due to his block of ice, yet, also enemy to Fliqpy, and he is JUST neutral to Flippy due to them never meeting each other, right? Ok. Splendid: Well, at the place where Splendid and his fans meets each other, Cro-Marmot rather sells some stuff, some reason then, in another episode, Splendid looks annoyed at Cro, so, they maybe isn't enemies, yet, enemies or rivals, they DO have some non-caring stuff to each other, yet, also, they should be neutral, yes, neutral due to Splendid NOT being evil, ok. Lammy: Just because of how they have never meet, they maybe never hangs out with each other, so, totally neutral yeah! And Mr. Pickels: Welp, even IF he might be enemies with Cro-Marmot as well, i think that Cro is the ONLY character to be neutral with Mr. Pickels, even if he tries to stab a knife at the marmot, his knife would be stuck in the ice and he gives up, yeah! Bonus: Girlfriends: Giggles and Petunia. Friends: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Nutty, Pop, Cub, Flaky, Russell, and Mime (Currently). Enemies: Lumpy, Lifty, Shifty, Mime (Formerly), Fliqpy, and Splendid. Neutral to: (Btw, he is neutral with many, right?) Lumpy, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, The Mole, Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, Flippy, Fliqpy, Splendid, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. So, :/, finally? Yes, <:/, Finally! Right, it was ok to type all those facts, still, Cro obviously seems to be neutral to almost everybody, to be sure, yeah. But be prepared, about next time, since, next time will be about Flippy/Fliqpy, and darn it will be alot of work but today it is easy, yeah, was. But done for today, hope ya enjoyed it, what do ya guys think? Thanks for watching and reading, btw, so, see ya at the next blog next time, bye! Category:Blog posts